Rusty Schuester
Full Name (First, middle and last): Ethan Rusty Schuester - known as "Rusty" or "Schue Mark Two" (by ex-New Directions members) Age: 17 Grade: Junior Gender: Male Sexuality: Gay Parents: William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury Backstory: Rusty (after his maternal grandfather) loves his parents. However, he is severly bullied and constantly ridiculed after Emma's mysophobia resurfaces radically (to the extent of her once being unable to leave the house). This bullying has in the past reached the point of violence (once driving him to take drugs), although it's not so bad now. He is also bullied for his sexuality, resulting in him leaving the McKinley football team. His relationship with his parents is strained and rocky, as Will doesn't want to choose between his wife and son and Emma is desperate to get better for her son's sake. Nonetheless, although he doesn't always show it, Rusty loves his parents deeply and would move Heaven and Earth for them. Appearance: As with all Pillsbury children, he is curly-ish haired and ginger, and has grey-blue eyes. He is rather gawky, as well as being incredibly clumsy (in an endearing way). He has a lovely smile, even if you don't see it very often. He favors hoodies and sneakers, but can be persuaded to smarten up. Personality: Rusty is extremely dedicated and hard-working, but has a fun-loving, snarky side, quick-witted and always ready with a fast remark. He is determined and will defend anyone he loves until the end. He is very honest, loyal, and speaks his mind (sometimes to his detriment). Despite being brought up by parents who taught him to accept everyone, he resents people who get where they are on the back of parental success (his own parents having been teachers their entire lives) rather than actual ability, and hates rudeness and obnoxious and self-centred people (very likely to hate a Finchel child). He has a bit of a temper and tends to take what people say to heart. Clubs: Glee, ex-member of McKinley football team, Basketball, Baseball, Debate Squad Hobbies: Video games, basketball and baseball, cross-stitch (shh, nobody knows), and cooking Clique: Gleeks, ex-football jock, stoners (when taking drugs) Preferred Style of Music: All kinds, but prefers old school rock and musicals Reason for joining New Directions: Mainly because Will guilt-tripped his son into joining. As the son of the director, Will played that moral leverage for all it was worth when the club was just beginning. Needless to say, Rusty was more than a little unenthusiastic about joining, since although he enjoys performing, he was already at the bottom of the social heap and having to deal with your Dad's cringey rapping in front of your peers isn't something you want to do with your free time. Audition Song: Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes Possible Storylines: First Relationship. Continued storyline of bullying. Opportunity to consider relationship with Will and Emma. Maybe a drug relapse. Extra: No previous relationships. Loves tea, Game of Thrones and Star Wars. Atheist. Wants to get through high school "with as much sanity as I can salvage." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:The Jazz Crusaders Members Category:Schuester Family